


I Didn't See That Coming.

by nessiesary



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Clint is in his early 30s, Deadpool is here for some reason, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Infinity War never happened, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, This story is for when I have writer's block so it's not very eventful, present day, the twins are like 24
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessiesary/pseuds/nessiesary
Summary: Basically just a lot of domestic Avengers and a whole lot of Hawksilver. This probably won't be updated regularly since it's a filler story for when I have writer's block :))Hope you guys enjoy some shitty late night writing(also yeah i'll say it again if you haven't read my other stories, i haven't read a comic book ever so my knowledge of these characters is severely limited to the cinematic universe and other fanfiction)





	1. Miss Missing You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mainly for plot so it isn't that great but hopefully next chapter will be interesting :))

Clint stared helplessly in disbelief.

"You didn't see that coming?" Pietro quipped, a light crackle in his dying voice as he wavered on his feet. Patches of warm blood riddled his body as he tumbled to the ground, his silver curls blowing upwards with the wind. Clint swallowed thickly as he placed the child he held against the upturned car. Steve rushed over.

Clint crouched at Pietro's side and desperately checked for a pulse. Nothing. A swirl of emotion pulled his stomach into his throat, but he repressed the feelings. Not here, not now. He glanced up at Steve with a scowl. It wasn't Steve he was angry at, but that didn't help ease his expression. Without a word, he carefully picked the boy up from before and spared one last glance at the young man's unmoving face. It took all of his energy not to shred Ultron to pieces. _Focus._

He heard Steve say something, but it didn't sound like Steve. The voice had a Russian twinge to it, and was very.. feminine. He furrowed his brow as he listened more intently, "Clint, wake up. Wake up!" Suddenly, he was laying down, staring up at Natasha. He startled momentarily, almost fumbling off the sofa beneath him. Natasha retracted her torso and raised a perfect red eyebrow. "Clint?" She placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Breathe. It was just a dream." She ordered.

Clint inhaled sharply and held it for a second before releasing. He repeated this, more evenly and slowly. Eventually his erratic breathing slowed, allowing him to calm down. With one last heavy exhale, his green eyes scanned the surrounding room. He was in his farm house. Natasha was here. Everything was fine.

Well no, it wasn't fine, but there was no immediate danger.

He sat up, carding rough fingers through his deep brown hair. He had it dyed recently as per Nat's request after growing it out. The sides were shaved down, but the top was an uncontrollable mess of fluff. He groaned lowly, which was followed by a tired sigh, "What time is it?"

"About seven a.m. Are you alright?" Natasha sat herself next to him and placed a hand on his left forearm.

"Yeah, I just want to make some breakfast." Clint waved her off halfheartedly and stood, stretching his muscular arms above his head. He then cast her a goofy smile which made her roll her eyes. "What?"

"You'll tell me eventually."

Now it was Clint's turn to roll his eyes, "Sure, but first, how does pancakes and bacon sound?" That earned him a small grin and a chuckle as Nat pushed herself off the couch. "I'll take that as a yes." As he disappeared into the kitchen, he fell into his thoughts. He seriously doubted if he could tell anyone the truth, even Natasha. It was his fault, whether the other Avengers said so or not, and so the guilt was his own to deal with.

He was pulled from his mind when a shrill ringing sounded from his right. Natasha hurried over to the phone that lay on the wooden kitchen table, answering the incoming call. "Hello?" Her voice was a trained monotone. Clint heard the faint ringing of his own emergency phone from upstairs, but he didn't want to bother. After a short back and forth between Nat and the caller, she lowered the device. "Something's wrong, we need to get to the compound."

"The hell happened this time?"

"Wanda and Vision are gone." Clint froze at Natasha's tone and slipped into silent panic, rushing up the house's creaking stairs. Whatever happened could not be good. They wouldn't just leave the compound alone, right?

><><><><

Tony was pacing the length of the conference room with his arms folded, his right index finger curling over his chin. Steve sat in his usual chair with Bucky gripping the back of the seat. A few others were present, including Stephen, Bruce, Sam, and Rhodey. Thor arrived shortly after Clint and Nat practically busted through the doors.

"Do we have any ideas?" Natasha kept her voice level, but Clint could easily tell she was anxious. Even his own inner turmoil halted in fear of what could have happened.

"Apparently they took a Quinjet, but that was all we could find." Steve grumbled, his blue gaze casting daggers at the glass table. Bucky attempted to comfort him with a rub at his shoulder.

Clint felt his jaw clench as a migraine hammered away at his head. It didn't take long before he felt nauseous and forced himself to sit. "How did they escape, unnoticed, from a heavily guarded compound?"

Tony sighed and stopped his worried pacing. His face was displaying a scowl that they were all too familiar with. He usually wore it after a long night of working and figuring out there was a battle to be fought. "I'll check for energy signatures, hopefully tap into some satellites. If they took a Quinjet they probably disabled the trackers. Bruce?" The doctor stood up when he heard his name and trailed after Tony, adjusting his glasses as they mumbled to each other.

Thor spoke next, "I will do my best to discover their whereabouts." Then, he excused himself from the room with a curt nod.

Rhodey ran his palms along the sides of his head in a smoothing motion, "I'll go suit up. Stephen, you should probably go make sure Tony doesn't overwork himself."

Steve, Bucky, and Sam followed the others out with a short wave to Natasha. Clint had turned to face the large windows that overlooked the compound, his arms crossed tightly. His eyelid twitched slightly as Nat placed a hand on his back. "We'll find them Clint. It can't be worse than anything we've dealt with before." He found little reassurance in her words as he continued to stare blankly at the glass. They fell into an uncomfortable silence.

He finally forced himself to suit up.

_"It's not your fault Clint. My brother made his decision, he knew what he was doing." Wanda held Clint's hands in her's. She knew how much he was hurting, she could feel it. His only reply was a stiff nod before he turned away and returned his hands to his pockets._

Clint shook his head, as if clearing away the memory, and returned to inspecting his arrows. There was no reason to look them over again really, but he needed a distraction. Anything to keep his mind off of what happened in Sokovia. It was a bitter memory that he wouldn't mind forgetting. "Clint?" The archer made eye-contact with Steve, who stood to his left, cleaning his shield.

"Huh?"

"You alright? Seem distracted." His blonde brows furrowed a bit in concern when Clint frowned.

"Yeah I'm good." Clint changed the subject when the opportunity arrived, that being when Steve fell quiet. "Tony find anything?"

Steve nodded with one last questioning glance. He knew that Clint wasn't really one to share feelings, so he didn't want to press. "Yeah. We're heading out once Rhodey's ready. Stephen, Bruce, and Tony are staying behind." The only reply he received was a nod and a grin that looked unpleasantly like a grimace.

They departed shortly after.

After their Quinjet had stabilized enough for auto-pilot, Steve returned to where the rest of the small team stood around a table. “Where we headed Cap?” Sam asked curiously.

“Eastern Europe.” Steve mumbled hesitantly. Clint sensed the high-strung tension in the air as they discussed strategies and bit the inside of his cheek. He sauntered off to sit and process. Why would Wanda travel to Europe secretly, especially with Vision? Sure, the two were best friends, but normally Vision would do his best to stop her from doing stuff such as this. Were they taken somehow? That made Clint all the more nervous.

Then something seemed to click into place. Natasha must have understood as well, since she appeared by his side, her shoulders stiff.

_Sokovia._

><><><><

Despite the events that took place in the small country just four years ago, it was occupied and surprisingly bustling. Of course there was still the unoccupied section known as Novi Grad, their former capital. Clint half-expected that they would have rebuilt it, but he supposed there could still be some fear regarding the location. Ultron dealt a hefty amount of damage. He directed the jet to land as stealthily as possible at the base of the mountain that H.Y.D.R.A used to operate on. "Clint, what are we-"

Sam cut Bucky off. He knew better than to mention Sokovia near any of them, since Steve had vaguely explained how hellish the battle was. Bucky glared at him but didn't continue his question. Their surroundings fell eerily silent as Clint set the Quinjet into stealth mode. The archer stood and lifted his bow and quiver from a weapon rack and stepped out of the ship. Rubble crunched beneath his boots.

Natasha followed after him, her green eyes surveying the area. The others mirrored them, pairing together and dispersing in other directions. Thor arrived rather quickly, “I see we all had the same idea.” 

"All clear here." Sam grumbled over his earpiece.

"Nothing." Natasha bit the corner of her lip with a sharp canine, "Steve, Bucky?"

"I think I see something." Bucky's voice was gruff and hushed over the comms. Clint immediately turned to see Steve and Bucky crouched behind a large chunk of debris. He motioned for Nat to follow him to a nearby building. The flat roof was collapsed, but after a bit of shoving and kicking, Clint managed to climb to the second floor. There was a large piece missing from the corner of the building that allowed him a view of where Bucky was looking. Sure enough, there was a faint red glow surrounding the pavilion that once held Ultron's device. It seemed to be the only rebuilt part of the city. Natasha lifted a hand to place on Clint's shoulder, but he leaped from the rubble before she could touch him. He ignored the warnings from the accompanying team and ran full force at the once destroyed structure. "Wanda!"

A familiar voice spoke, but it wasn't Wanda. "Clint, I advise you to stop." Vision landed softly on the uneven ground before the archer, extending his hands. "Please."

"Vision? Let me see Wanda. What happened, what's wrong?" His thoughts were a jumbled mess, too quick to process.

"Nothing is wrong." Clint froze as he felt a sudden surge of warm wind, "Please you need to find cover." The Vision seemed to be nervous.

A crease formed between his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I can explain later. I apologize, but I am going to pick you up now." Before he could protest, Clint's feet were hovering far above the ground as Vision flew him elsewhere. The surges continued, gradually rising in strength. Subsequently, the red glow grew brighter.

Suddenly, a large explosion of crimson. Clint was at a loss for words as he felt his heart clench. _What the hell is happening?_

Wanda's voice rung out in his head, _"Do not worry Clint. Everything is okay. Trust me."_


	2. Just One Yesterday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy this chapter. sorry it's a bit short but i thought the ending was nice so i didn't want to add on to that. i'll try to keep these chapters as close to 2000 words as i can, but no promises will be made. sorry in advance <3

Clint allowed Vision to restrain him until he deemed it safe to approach. He rushed out of the dilapidated building that Vision had brought him to, and ran as quickly as possible to Wanda. She was kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily as he clutched something in her hands. He dropped in front of her. "Wanda?!" He gripped her shoulders carefully and lifted her chin to make eye contact. "Wanda, what did you do?.."

She smiled weakly, but her tear-filled eyes seemed to be unfocused. They drifted off to peer over his left shoulder and she suddenly froze, her eyes comically wide. As the rest of the team hurried over, they halted as well, silent and staring. His eyebrows furrowed as he turned his head hesitantly. Wanda stood abruptly and ran over to the slumped body that sat against a chunk of debris.

><><><><

"Wanda?" Pietro's voice was weak as his sister reached out to him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He was disoriented and understandably confused, "Are you?-"

"No, don't worry brother. You are back." Her accent seemed less prominent than it used to be. He wasn't sure just how long he had been dead, but his body was stiff and definitely ached. He rested his head against her shoulder and inhaled her familiar scent. It felt almost unreal, but the pain in his dust infested lungs reminded him that he was, in fact, alive.

"What happened?"

"We can tell you later. It is time to go home." Vision's voice interrupted their hug, so Pietro retracted his head to glance up at him. For a moment, he didn't recognize him, but then his prominent features revealed that it was in fact him.

"I thought you were a robot?" His brows furrowed.

That earned a short laugh from Wanda. “Yes, well we can discuss that later." Pietro nodded in understanding. He already had a headache, so he didn't need the added pain of analyzing what happened to the Vision right now.

Then another figure approached. As he neared, Pietro could feel his heart hammering in his chest. “Kid?” Clint looked exhausted. His green eyes were glistening with tears and he looked ready to drop to his knees and pass out. Wanda swept out of the way as Clint practically threw himself at Pietro, burying his head in Pietro’s neck. “God, I thought I lost you. Don’t pull that shit ever again.” He mumbled quietly, his words dripping with relief. Pietro returned the embrace and felt the gentle tell-tale shake of Clint’s shoulders. He was crying.

“Sorry, old man.” He huffed in false annoyance, but softened when Clint’s grip tightened. “It’s alright, calm down. You’re kind of crushing me.” He whispered. Clint immediately backed off, his arms falling away. Pietro almost reached out to grab him again, but he could see others surrounding them. He recognized the Captain, Thor, and Natasha, but the other suits didn’t ring any bells. “Who-is that?” He coughs out.

“Mind if I help you up?” Clint seemed to ignore the question. Pietro simply reached out and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Clint wrapped an arm beneath his right armpit and around his back, and placed his free hand on his chest. “I got you kiddo.” He reassured, which made Pietro relax and become more pliant in his grip. His head was spinning and his legs burned, but he tried not to put too much of his weight on Clint.

When his eyes swept over the others, they all looked just as tired as Clint. Even the Captain was slumped against the man who stood next to him, a brunette with a metal arm. They were silent as Clint basically carried Pietro to a Quinjet. Half the team split off on the way, but he was aching too much to question where they were going.

><><><><

“Is this who I think it is?” Sam pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the recovery room’s window, his dark eyebrows raising. Bucky looked equally as curious as he leaned against the wall. Steve sighed.

Steve rubbed at his blue eyes and dragged his fingers down his face. “Yeah, the other Maximoff, Pietro. He.. Sacrificed himself in action back when we fought Ultron.” He watched Sam’s glare fade and shift into something of sympathy. “Saved Barton and a little boy. Speaking of Clint.” He paused to ensure that both Sam and Bucky were paying attention. “Take it easy on him for now. The kid’s death messed him up pretty bad.” They both nodded and Steve’s shoulders deflated. “Let’s go. Wanda and Vision have some explaining to do.”

When the trio finally found conference room, everyone was gathered around the glass table. Natasha had her arms crossed just below her chest and was staring intently at Wanda, who’s eyes were downcast. Tony was busy scolding Vision, with Stephen massaging his shoulders to keep him calm. Rhodey, Thor, Bruce, and Loki, who had just woken up apparently, were discussing on the opposite side of the room. Steve yawned as he entered and felt Bucky’s arm snake around his waist. “Took you assholes long enough.” Natasha glanced up. “Scott’s waiting for you by the way, Sam.”

“Guess I’ll be back.” Sam gave a lazy two-fingered salute to Steve before turning and hurrying off to meet Scott at the front gate. Bucky snorted when Steve sighed, facepalming.

“Where’s Barton?” Tony looked over at them with a disapproving frown.

Steve sat heavily in one of the wheeled chairs, “Recovery room.”

Tony’s brows furrowed. Great, no one told them yet. “Why? What stupid shit did he pull this time?”

Bucky huffed and pulled Steve closer after sitting, “He’s not the injured one.” Steve cast Bucky a grateful glance for answering. Tony simply tightened his jaw. Sam returned with Scott, their fingers interlaced, and sat beside Steve and Bucky.

“Then who is?”

“Allow me to explain.” Vision interrupted their conversation. Tony grumbled something but sat down, prompting Stephen as well as most of the others to follow. Once most of the chairs were filled, Stark prompted Vision to continue with a wave of his hand. “Me and Wanda have been working with Dr. Cho for about a year on a.. Project I suppose. Restoration of life. Specifically, human life.” Most of the bodies in room stiffened. “Wanda did not want me to share this information until we were sure it would work.”

“So I’m assuming it worked?” Stephen cocked a brow.

“Indeed. I do apologize that we didn’t inform you all prior to our experiment, but it is most likely that one of you would have stopped our plans.” Tony gripped the arms of his chair as he listened, clearly biting back a retort. “Dr. Cho says that Pietro should make a full recovery soon.”

Bruce spoke next, “You resurrected Pietro?”

Him and Tony both looked a little stunned, but Stephen looked simply confused. “Pietro?..”

“My brother.” Wanda cut in, her voice quiet and hoarse. She stood abruptly and swept over to the door, “Please excuse me.” She left and Natasha trailed desperately behind her. The room fell silent.

Steve inhaled sharply and pushed himself out of his chair. “It’s late. Night guys.” He grabbed Bucky’s hand and pulled them from the tense conference room without another word.

><><><><

A soft knock resounded on the wooden door just before someone pushed it open, revealing Wanda. Clint gazed up at her and stood carefully from the cushioned armchair. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." Clint sighed heavily and flickered his gaze back to Pietro's sleeping form. "Planning to stay the night?" She nodded just before Natasha appeared behind her. Clint waved at her as Wanda turned to face her. "I'll leave you guys to it. Call me if you need anything." Wanda nodded once more and her and Natasha slipped away from the door so Clint could exit. He cast one last glance at Pietro before closing the door behind him softly.

His heels scuffed along the floor of the empty hallway as he forced himself to his reserved room, staring idly at the tiles below him. Going home was the last thing he wanted to do currently. A migraine hammered away at his head but he ignored it in favor of his thoughts. Pietro was finally back, somehow. Clint didn't quite care how it happened, though, because the only important thing to him currently was that Pietro was alive. It felt strange after so long without him, having a rush of emotions, something he hadn't felt in a long time. But Clint didn't want to think about that.

He pulled at the zipper of his vest, pulling his arms free of the sleeves and dropping it to the floor carelessly. He pushed the buttons of his pants out and let them fall as well, before tugging off his gloves. He toed his shoes off and kicked them elsewhere. He grabbed the tall pill bottle from his bedside table and dumped a couple pills into his hand, swallowing them dry. With a huff, he wandered into his bathroom and brushed his teeth lazily, staring at his reflection blankly. His dark hair was an unruly mess, and deep circles were a stark contrast to his skin beneath his green eyes.

Clint finally retreated to his bed, falling back onto the springs with a short grunt. He released a long exhale and stared up at the ceiling.

><><><><

"I'm sorry.." Wanda's voice was soft and hesitant as she reclined into Natasha. She buried her head in the redhead's neck with a sigh, feeling as the tension drained from Nat's body.

"Just tell me before you go off and do stupid shit." Despite the context of her words, there was no sort of reverence behind them which indicated her lack of anger. Now it was replaced by stubborn relief. "You know I worry when you disappear." Her voice had reduced to a whisper with those words.

Wanda picked at the upholstered fabric of the chair contentedly, watching her sleeping brother from the corner of her eye every few seconds. Natasha ran a perfectly manicured hand through her hair carefully, the physical comfort making Wanda relax more than she thought possible. "Thank you, Natasha." She received a confused _huh?_ in response. "Thank you for worrying."

Nat's hand stilled before she lifted her other, tapping a finger lightly to the underside of Wanda's chin. Their eyes met and warm smiles curled both of their lips. "You don't have to thank me for that." She assured, before letting Wanda's head fall back to her chest.

"I will anyway."


End file.
